


Rain and Blue (Me and You!)

by ImmortalCoelacanth



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Gris (Video Game), Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Discussions of grief, Friend is an excellent emotional support animal, Gen, Ghostbur is still an awesome older brother, Hurt/Comfort, basically two sad people in mourning find comfort in one another, mild spoilers for the secret ending of Gris, you can pry my selectively mute Gris headcanon from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalCoelacanth/pseuds/ImmortalCoelacanth
Summary: Alone in the torrential downpour that blankets a previously green forest, a girl finds a sheep, and a kindred soul.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Rain and Blue (Me and You!)

**Author's Note:**

> And on today's episode of "random crossovers that no one asked for" I bring you.... 
> 
> A Gris and Dream SMP crossover! Because I have no self control and the theme of blue, loss, and grief fits perfectly for Ghostbur and Gris! Also for those of you who haven't played the game, I would highly recommend it. It's a lovely experience, brought me to tears a couple times, and both the music and art style are fantastic!

The forest floor was wet, saturated with rain as she ran from tree to tree, seeking cover after her latest battle with the shadows that haunted her. She felt drained, weighed down by both her grief and her soggy dress, yet in a way she felt lighter than she had before. 

Buoyant, perhaps, but she was still long overdue for a proper break. 

She had no idea how long she had been running for, from the desolate wasteland filled with white space, to the desert plagued by sandstorms that sent one flying unless they found shelter. At least this forest was far more peaceful than the previous places she had been to. The blocky creatures living here were helpful, despite their shy nature. 

Unbidden, a soft smile appeared on her face as she thought back to her new friend. She hoped they were alright and avoided the ponds and lakes that were now being formed thanks to the rain. The last thing she wanted was for them to suffer because of her actions. Hopefully, the rain would stop before the flooding grew too severe… 

Arms wrapped around her as she continued trudging through the forest, occasionally pausing under a tree for a short break before she continued her journey. Exhaustion was catching up to her now, her previous sprints replaced with walking as she struggled to conserve her energy. She had no clue where exactly to go next, all she had was the lingering thought to leave the forest, but from there she was uncertain. How much longer would she need to keep going for? How much further would she have to travel? 

These thoughts brought down her content mood, sorrow crashing into her as her head dropped.  _ Would _ her journey ever end, and if it did then what would that end bring? Would the shadows get to her before she reached it? 

… Was there even a point in moving forward if her only reward for all her hard work was failure?

However, before her thoughts could drag her down further, a strangely familiar noise caught her attention, one that she definitely should not have heard in this forest. 

“Baaaaa….”

It sounded like...

_ A sheep? _

Curious, she lifted her head and looked around the clearing she had walked into, not spotting the source of the noise. Unwilling to give up just yet, not wanting to think about her previous train of thought, she stepped out of the cover of the trees and into the rain. Immediately, she was drenched. Her hair stuck to her face, her dress hung heavy on her shoulders, but she was not discouraged. Brushing her limp bangs out of her face, she scanned the edge of the forest, searching for any sign of the sheep-

_ There! _

She immediately realized why she had not seen the sheep at first. Its wool was a rich blue that blended into their surroundings and, although its face was white, it was partly hidden by the shrubbery that surrounded it. 

_ What are you doing here…? _

Her silent question remained known to only herself as she slowly approached the sheep. It seemed unbothered by her presence, content to snack on some of the plants that poked out of the ground, and she hesitantly reached a hand out towards the animal. Upon seeing no reaction, she let out a shaky exhale and gently pet it. 

The wool was soft and warm. 

Her fingers curled into it, the heat the sheep radiated chasing away the chill that had started to encroach upon her thanks to the rain. Her other hand joined the first, carefully holding onto the wool, and she leaned forward. Gently, she pressed the side of her face against the sheep’s flank, and a shaky sigh escaped her. 

This felt… nice. It was relaxing, soothing, and a good distraction. She did not have to think about what came next, what challenges she would have to face, and how much it might hurt-

She let out a sniffle and turned her head, burying her face in the sheep’s wool. This prompted the sheep to let out another  _ baa, _ but it seemed used to the physical contact and only shifted to gently bump her with its nose. 

This sheep was nice, very nice, and she wondered where it might have come from. Did it have a home, somewhere? A family? A friend? Was it lost-

_ “Hello, there!” _

A combination of shock and surprise led to her letting out a quiet yelping and standing up, carefully untangling her hands from the sheep and turning around to see who, or what, had spoken to her. Once more, that curiosity from before rose up in her as she faced the owner of the voice. 

He was tall, and lanky, carrying a branch he must have broken off from one of the trees to use as an umbrella to protect himself from the rain. He wore a very large, bright yellow sweater and a pair of somewhat scuffed jeans. He seemed to be floating above the ground, and he was… see through? 

A ghost, perhaps? 

… As if she needed to be haunted by another ghost, albeit she was unsure as to whether this one was from her past or not. 

Still, with her reservations firmly in mind, she took a step back from the new arrival. Interestingly enough, he did not seem bothered by her hesitance as that gentle smile remained on his face and he floated a bit closer to her and the sheep. He also waved, a gesture that she instinctively responded to with one of her own. 

_ “His name is Friend, and he’s very nice.” _ The ghost explained, gesturing to the sheep before pointing at himself.  _ “And I’m Ghostbur! It’s nice to meet you!” _

After a moment of waiting to see whether he would say anything else, the girl slowly nodded, and Ghostbur’s smile grew wider. 

_ “It’s okay if you don’t want to talk, or if you’re feeling shy!” _ He added, setting his makeshift umbrella down on the ground and sitting beside it a moment later.  _ “I’m sorry if Friend and I are interrupting anything, too. I just wanted to go for a walk with him, and we got lost! And then it started raining…” _

So… he lived nearby? Somewhere in the forest, perhaps? It was strange, she had never encountered anyone like this during her travels, someone who could speak to her, and did not force her to speak in return. 

It was… nice. Unconsciously, she found herself relaxing a bit more and slowly returned to her previous seat on the ground. She still kept her distance, that stubborn wariness not wavering. 

Friend, now seeing that both of the people who had been giving him love and affection were nearby, moved around until he was sprawled out between them. In near perfect synchronization, the girl and ghost both rested a hand in the sheep’s wool. At first, she blushed and went to move her hand, but after checking and seeing that he had not noticed, her embarrassment faded somewhat and she kept her hand still. 

Silence surrounded the duo, both basking in the comfort brought by Friend’s soothing presence as they continued to hide from the downpour. Of course, this silence did not last for too much longer as the ghost started speaking once more. He looked over at her and curiously tilted his head to the side. 

_ “Do… do you like the rain?” _

Immediately, a brow was raised at the random question. She was uncertain of how to answer, speaking was not an option at this point and had not been for some time, nor was there any particular answer she had in mind. So, she chose to shrug for her answer. Upon seeing her response, the ghost continued speaking. 

_ “I don’t quite like the rain.”  _ Ghostbur mumbled as he picked up a strand of grass, slowly twirling it between his thumb and forefinger.  _ “It hurts, and makes everything sad. It gets quiet, too quiet, and I hear bad things.” _

_ Bad… things? _

She tilted her head to the side, quietly wondering whether he was talking about…  _ that _ , or something else. Did he know that pain? Was he familiar with it? Had he  _ experienced _ it?

Was… was he like her? 

Of course, she kept her questions to herself as the ghost continued speaking, unable to interrupt him. Although, she did shuffle a bit closer to him, now feeling more comfortable around him. He was a kindred soul, someone else who was haunted by the pain of his past, some great loss that would never, truly leave him. She could see it in his face, in the way he tried to keep smiling and cling to that momentary happiness. 

She had tried that too, at the start, but she lacked the strength to keep up the act. 

_ “But that doesn’t mean the rain itself is bad.” _ He continued, placing the grass down and turning to look at her.  _ “It can be scary, especially if you’re all alone, and it can rain for way too long sometimes, but…” _

_ “Rain… brings flowers! Beautiful flowers, and sunshine!” _ He smiled as he spoke, a gesture that looked both empty yet full of emotion, it was paradoxical, like his words. 

Comparing flowers and rain to  _ that, _ it was an insult! And yet… 

In a way, she understood what he meant. 

_ “It also gets easier when someone’s there to hold an umbrella for you. It… makes it all easier.”  _ The ghost mused, his eyes appearing distant and focused on something else.  _ “Less dangerous, less likely to get caught in the storm.” _

_ Maddening laughter echoing through a ravine, the stench of smoke and hissing of TNT.  _

**_Let’s be the bad guys-_ **

A sharp, shaky sigh escaped Ghostbur as he looked down at the ground. After a couple moments, he shook his head and looked over at the girl and smiled.  _ “So, what flowers do you think might grow after this storm?” _

Yet another random question that left her feeling confused and the slightest bit amused. Just like with his earlier question, her only response was a slow shrug. Yet again, he did not seem bothered by her lack of answer or her shrugging. He just continued smiling and talking. 

_ “I’d offer you some blue, but it looks like you have a lot already!” _ Ghostbur chuckled to himself before scrounging around in his pocket.  _ “I’ll still give you some anyways. It helps to keep the sadness away!” _

She accepted the offered blue, noting how vibrant and soft it was. It was also a bit squishy, yet it retained its shape after she crushed it between her hands. While she messed with the blue, Ghostbur shifted until his back was facing her, Friend curled up at his side, and he looked up at the trees above them. The girl took note of the unspoken offer and, after a moment of contemplation, she hesitantly allowed her back to rest against his. Despite being a ghost, he radiated a sort of warmth that instantly made her start to feel better. 

The girl let out a quiet sigh as she fully leaned against him, cautiously basking in his presence and the comfort his closeness brought her. How long had it been since she had last been this calm with someone else? This… content. She continued messing with the blue as well, squishing it and pulling at it. 

The repetitiveness of it all was soothing

Slowly, she became aware of the sounds of someone playing the guitar. At first she heard a couple hesitant notes, as if the instrument was being checked to see if it was still in tune, and then the song began. The beat was slow, the tone somber, and although she knew she had never heard it before, it seemed… familiar in some way. 

It resonated in her heart, in her  _ soul, _ and she found herself tapping along to the tune. 

She did not need to look behind herself to confirm whether it was Ghostbur playing, although a quick glance showed that he was holding a guitar that was just as see through as himself. His music continued, the girl wondering whether he was playing for her or for himself, but she ended up ignoring this thought in favour of focusing on the music. The blue was carefully tucked away, and soon both of her hands were being used to keep pace with the music. 

Her head bobbed and swayed, hands and fingers moving in time, and even one of her legs occasionally bounced along to the song. So caught up in the music, she found herself looking upwards as her mouth opened. Only a couple, soft notes escaped her before she realized what she was doing, and her fledgling song was quickly silenced. She could feel her throat closing in on itself, grief choking her, and one of her hands clutched at her neck. Unbidden, memories rose and danced before her eyes. 

_ An older woman sitting in front of her, face hidden by shadows with only her beaming smile visible. An evening spent in the garden, everything shrouded in darkness other than the firefly floating between them. An unspoken promise, a forgotten song.  _

_How could you, how_ ** _could_** **_you-_**

She was unaware of her companion turning around and placing his guitar to the side. Unaware of the blatant worry on his face as he took in her sobbing form. She was unaware of everything around her until she felt something touch her cheek. A ghostly hand gently wiped away one of the tears on her face, the droplet sizzling as it made contact with his somewhat corporeal form, and despite the pain it must have caused him, Ghostbur simply smiled. 

_ “Would you like an umbrella?” _

The girl broke down. 

She threw herself at the ghost, hands clutching his bright sweater as she buried her face in his chest and sobbed. Immediately, a set of arms wrapped around her and held her close, and she faintly heard Ghostbur humming a gentle tune. Even Friend decided to join in on comforting her with the sheep pressing his nose against her back.

Memories tingled at the back of Ghostbur’s mind. Something about this seemed… familiar. Like he had done it before-

_ A young, blond haired boy crying into his arms after a nightmare. Running a hand through his messy hair while whispering reassurances. A guitar being picked up and a song being played. _

… He could worry about it later. Helping his new friend was more important. 

_ He knew the memories never stayed no matter how hard he tried, slipping through his fingers like grains of sand. _

So, he let the girl cry. He ignored the faint burns that her tears caused and continued to do what he could to help her calm down. Humming and gently rocking her in place, giving her the time she needed to work through her emotions without rushing her. It took some time, but eventually her sobs grew silent and her shaking came to a halt. 

She pulled back from his hug, Ghostbur quickly loosening his grip so she could move how she wanted, and looked up at him. Her face was red, her hair was a mess, and tears still stained her face, but she felt a bit better overall. 

He… had helped her, so she needed to thank him for that, right? Manners were important, and she had to show how grateful she was to him. Slowly, she opened her mouth to speak, words struggling to form and dying in her throat. She… she was  _ supposed _ to talk, she  _ had _ to talk-

_ Stern faces, sitting in a room. Blank sheets of paper and a pen passed to her. That command, that insistence, repeated over and over again. _

_ You have to talk. _

_ Speak up, I can’t hear you. _

_ You have to communicate. _

_ What did you say? _

_ “Hey, it’s okay!” _ Ghostbur’s sudden voice snapped her out of her spiral, and she found herself being pulled into yet another hug.  _ “You don’t have to talk if you don’t want to! I promise!” _

These words nearly made her start crying again, and she quickly wiped her face in an attempt to keep her tears at bay. She was surprised when the ghost offered her a handkerchief, he must have gotten from… somewhere. 

She did not bother to question it as she quickly accepted it and used it to dry her tears. She was still, understandably, upset from the memories that had unintentionally been stirred up, but she was also a bit grateful that she had remembered them. They reminded her of her goal, her journey, and that even though she was enjoying her time with Ghostbur she had to move on soon. So, she mouthed the words she knew she could not say and hoped that he would understand her unspoken message. 

_ I have to go soon. _

Thankfully, he was easily able to decipher her words, and he nodded. Carefully supporting her, he helped to lift the girl back up to her feet, so she was standing. Friend blearily looked up at the duo, seeming the slightest bit annoyed that they had decided to move. After a bit of prompting on the ghost’s part, the sheep eventually stood up as well. 

_ “I can come with you if you want?” _ Ghostbur offered as he carefully hooked a leash onto the collar around Friend’s neck before wrapping the leash around his hand.  _ “We can weather the storm together!” _

The girl smiled at his offer, but ultimately shook her head. It was nice being able to take a break and talk to someone, being able to meet him and Friend was the reprieve she had been looking for, but this journey was her own. 

She would see it through to the end, no matter what that end would be. 

Ghostbur made no move to argue with her or talk about how foolish and pointless her decision was, something that made her feel all the more relieved, and instead moved forward to give her one, final hug. She happily accepted it, leaning into him and pressing her face into his sweater. Quietly, always so quiet, she wondered if this was what having an older sibling was like. 

Too soon for both their liking, the duo split up. The ghost checked to make sure Friend had not wandered off before picking up the branch he had been using earlier, and the girl brushed the bits of grass and dirt off her dress. She was still soaked with rainwater, but the cold she had previously felt was completely gone, so she was just…

Soggy. 

It was not a comfortable sensation, but she had a feeling there would be more water in the future. She was not looking forward to it, but she would deal with it as best she could. 

_ “I’ll try to visit when I can!”  _ Ghostbur called out as he waved his makeshift umbrella, accidentally letting some of the lingering rain land on him.  _ “Ow! And… and I’ll bring Friend back as well! You seem to like him a lot! I do too!” _

She nodded and waved back. This seemed to be the signal the ghost had been waiting for as she sent her one last smile, turned around, and slowly floated through the clearing and into the trees, Friend trailing along after him. 

Every so often he would turn around and wave, which she would respond to with one of her own. It was silly, incredibly silly, but it brought a smile to her face and soothed that aching part of her. The part of her that longed for companionship, to have a friend by her side that understood her and what she was going through. 

A friend like Ghostbur. 

Even when he started to disappear among the trees, trunks and leaves blocking her line of sight, she kept waving. As the distance grew between them, the ghost becoming nothing more than a blur, and then nothing, she kept waving. 

It was only when her arm started to feel sore that she stopped, the limb dropping and resting by her side. Alone, but far less lonely, she sat back down under the shelter of the trees and waited until she felt ready to leave. Slowly but surely, the storm above her slowed and eventually stopped entirely, sunlight peeking through the clouds that blanketed the skies. The girl looked out over the clearing, taking note of how each drop of rain seemed to shimmer in the light, bringing forth a vibrancy the forest had previously lacked. 

The greens, reds, and blues which had been so dull during the start of her journey looked as though new life had been breathed into them, even if parts of the forest were now waterlogged.

Gris stepped out from under the tree and into the warm sunlight. She held out her arms and spun around, feeling her dress flare out around her. A smile appeared on her face, unhindered by grief and sorrow. It was a smile full of hope. 

Her storm would end, eventually. The rain would cease, and she would get to see the flowers. 

_ I hope I see those two again. _

Perhaps the next time she saw Ghostbur she would have a song of her own to teach him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ghostbur, sprinting into Techno's cabin and holding up Gris: "PHILZA MINECRAFT, I HAVE COMMITTED THE ADOPTION-"
> 
> Could there be a follow up to this? Maybe!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed reading!
> 
> \- ImmortalCoelacanth


End file.
